


Good Morning, Husband

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Mm, someone’s happy to see me this morning,” Magnus mumbled, blinking his eyes open and smiling at Alec before letting out a yawn. “Good morning, husband.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Good Morning, Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Malec secret santa on tumblr. I forgot to post it over here once the reveals came up so here it is! I don't write malec smut anymore but this is the closest I will come to it.

Alec didn’t know what time it was as he awoke and found himself not wanting to turn away from the warm body pressed up against him. With a soft sigh, he blinked his eyes open to look at his husband who was still fast asleep.

A smile spread across his face as he thought about the fact he was now married. He always knew if he hadn’t died young, he would end up miserable and married to someone his parents chose for him, he never dreamed he would end up with someone like Magnus, someone he loved more than anything.

Looking at Magnus, he couldn’t help but to reach out, brushing some hair out of his face and smiling. Even in his sleep, Magnus looked so happy and content. He moved his hand down touch the hand with the band on it, running his finger over it. It looked good on Magnus and he remembered Magnus telling him the previous night how it was now his favorite piece of jewelry.

Thinking of last night, the event ran through his mind. Their vows, their first dance, how both Isabelle and Catarina both got up to toast to them. While their wedding was planned in only a day, it had been absolutely perfect.

Then he remembered his sister pushing him and Magnus towards the exit after it was over and telling them, “Don’t worry about the clean up. We got this. You two go enjoy your wedding night.”

Magnus had portaled them back to the apartment after that. With a stamina rune and a bit of warlock magic they found themselves with enough energy for their first round of married sex. It had been slow and passionate and as Alec started to remember it, he got hard. He shuffled his hips a little ways away from Magnus, not yet ready to wake him.

But as he shifted away, Magnus scooted closer. “Mm, someone’s happy to see me this morning,” Magnus mumbled, blinking his eyes open and smiling at Alec before letting out a yawn. “Good morning, husband.”

“Morning, Magnus. How did you sleep?”

Magnus nodded, leaning in for a morning kiss. He kissed Alec a couple of times before smiling and saying, “I slept very well.” He gave him another kiss and wrapped an arm around Alec, holding him close. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Magnus pulled him in for a couple of soft kisses, his hands moving down Alec’s stomach and under the covers. “Alexander?”

“Yes?” Alec breathed out as Magnus touched him, hand wrapping around his cock and slowly stroking.

“Would you like to join me in the shower?” Magnus asked, thumb swiping along the head. Alec let out a shuddering breath and nodded. Magnus smiled and leaned in for another kiss before letting go of him and getting out of bed.

Alec sat up, watching Magnus walking towards the bathroom, taking a couple of deep breaths before following. Magnus had the shower started and was smiling softly as he looked at himself in the mirror, pressing his fingers against a dark mark near his collarbone. Alec stood behind him, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist and pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

There were several lovebites on Magnus’ neck and shoulders, and he knew there was a few closer down by Magnus’ hips. Alec didn’t need to look in the mirror to know that he looked the same, though he glanced anyways, catching sight of the rune on his neck and the several bites left around it. He smiled and rested his chin on Magnus’ shoulders, once against catching sight of Magnus’ ring. He gently took Magnus’ hand and pressed a kiss to the ring before kissing Magnus’ cheek.

“It all feels like a dream.”

“If it’s a dream, then I never want to wake up,” Magnus said, turning and wrapping his arms around Alec, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. By the time they stopped, steam filled the bathroom and the two of them burst into giggles.

“I guess we got a little steamy,” Magnus joked. He gave Alec another peck on the lips before taking his hand and pulling him towards the shower.

“Shall we make it more steamy?”

“I like that idea,” Magnus said, stepping in and finding himself immediately pressed against the wall and Alec flush against him. There was a gasp as Alec lifted him up and Magnus immediately wrapped his legs around the other’s waist. He moaned softly, pulling Alec in for a kiss as Alec rolled his hips against Magnus. Neither of them noticed when the water started to cool down, both of them too focused on each other, their moans echoing around the bathroom.

Alec came first and carefully let Magnus down before dropping to his knees and taking him into his mouth to bring him off. Magnus’ fingers tangled in Alec’s hair, his eyes glued to the sight of his cock slipping in and out of Alec’s lips. Soon, he was chanting Alec’s name until he too was coming. Alec pulled off and swallowed, wiping off what had dripped out and smiled up at Magnus.

Magnus helped him up and wrapped his arms around him so they could kiss again. “We should wash up and get some breakfast.”

Alec nodded. “You wanna go out or stay here and I make something?”

“Honestly, I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my hands to myself today, so we should just stay home,” Magnus answered. He grabbed the shampoo and poured some into his hands before running his fingers through Alec’s hair, Alec leaning down so it was easier for Magnus. “I could just magic something up, then we have more time for other things.”

Alec gave a soft sigh as Magnus’ hands massaged his scalp. “I like cooking for you though.”

“Alright,” Magnus said, pulling his hands away and giving Alec a gentle push towards the spray of water. “But no promises that I’ll behave myself while you cook.”

“Have I ever asked you to behave?”

Magnus chuckled softly, leaning up for another kiss. “No, and I want crepes.”

“Crepes it is.”

It Alec longer than usual to make crepes with Magnus attached to him the whole time, but he found he didn’t mind. Magnus helped him at one point, though that ended with them throwing powdered sugar at each other and Magnus having to use his magic to clean both them and the kitchen off.

The table was set and they sat down, a plate in front of each of them. They ate in silence for a few minutes, not realizing how hungry they were until breakfast was cooking. As Magnus reached for more crepes, he asked, “So, where should our first stop on our honeymoon be? We could be a bit cliche and visit Paris, or we could go to Japan or India or-”

Alec set his fork down and leaned over, pressing his lips to Magnus’ in a soft kiss. He pulled away and looked at Magnus, his eyes full of love as he touched the man’s cheek. “I don’t care where we go. I just want to be with you.”

Magnus smiled, his hand coming up to cover Alec’s. “I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you too, Magnus,” Alec said, leaning in for another kiss, their breakfast momentarily forgotten as he pulled Magnus out of his chair and into his lap.


End file.
